Crew of the HMS Dauntless
The crew of the HMS ''Dauntless'' was the crew that served under James Norrington during his time as commodore of the British Royal Navy. History Port Royal After departing from England, the crew of the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] was stationed at Port Royal. They participated in the Raid on Port Royal where the ship had apparently not suffered significant damage. During the raid, Elizabeth was kidnapped and for the finding Norrington chose to take the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], given its speed and left the Dauntless and this crew at Port Royal, but when Jack Sparrow and Will Turner took possession of the Interceptor, Norrington was forced to use the Dauntless.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Isla de Muerta Eventually, the crew managed to locate Jack and Elizabeth. Norrington decided to stay at the Isla de Muerta to save Will while attempting to ambush the crew of the Black Pearl. He, many sailors, the majority of the Royal Marines, and some officers remained in the boat while Gillette and the rest of the crew with a handful of Royal Marines remained on the ship. Unfortunately, Gillette and his men were attacked by the cursed crew. The crew suffered heavy casualties until the arrival of Norrington and the Marines. They won the battle when the curse was lifted. Fate After the escape of Jack Sparrow, Norrington would go on to lead his ship and crew in pursuit. The [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] was eventually sunk by a hurricane off of Tripoli. While Norrington survived, it is unknown how much of his crew did though both Lieutenants Gillette and Theodore Groves are confirmed to have survived. The loss of the Dauntless and his crew left Norrington in disgrace, causing him to resign from the Navy and join the crew of the Black Pearl before he regained his honor by bringing Cutler Beckett the Heart of Davy Jones.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Composition Officer The captain of the ship was James Norrington; the first officer was Gillette himself assisted by a lieutenants which one named Theodore Groves, ensigns, and midshipmen. During the Battle of the Isla de Muerta, Gillette, two ensigns and some midshipmen remained on board, Groves and the rest accompanied Norrington. Crew The crew also had several petty officers who commanded the sailors. The Petty Officers are recognized for some of their outfits with a blue jacket and a hat. One hundred marines commanded be a sergeant, lieutenants and captain were also the crew. Behind the scenes *The fact that many members of the crew were killed at the Isla de Muerta was that only a handful of marines remained on board. The sailors had a less good experience of combat, so they were quickly surpassed. They managed to overcome it with the arrival of Norrington and the marines. *The crew's further fate following The Curse of the Black Pearl is unknown. As they were never seen in Dead Man's Chest and James Norrington mentioned that the ordeal costed him his crew, it's implied that many of the marines were killed by the hurricane off the coast of Tripoli. However, Theodore Groves, Murtogg and Mullroy were confirmed to have survived in At World's End and Gillette was confirmed to have survived in On Stranger Tides, implying that at least some members surived the ordeal like Norrington. Alternatively, it could be possible that these mentioned marines resigned from the crew by that time. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (junior novelization)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references de:Crew der HMS Dauntless it:Ciurma della HMS Dauntless ja:HMS ドーントレス号の乗組員 Category:British Royal Navy crews Category:HMS Dauntless crew